


Pintig

by eurydicesflower



Series: mga katha ni eurydice [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, No Angst, no beta we die like men, self-indulgent zorobin fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: Isang alak para kay Zoro mula kay Robin.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: mga katha ni eurydice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204517
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	Pintig

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As I've said from a week ago on my tumblr (if u havent followed yet, my @ is spicyrahmen), I've been wanting to try to write in Filipino for Zorobin. Although it's just short and almost plot-less, here it is my fellow Filipino Zorobin fans! 
> 
> Tsaka pala, first time ko lang magsulat in tagalog shet HAHAHA ~~mejo mejo gusto ko lang isulat to para lang magmura si Zoro kjsdksf~~ tapos kakaunti lang nababasa ko na fanfic na tagalog so ayun eto kahit maikli, sana magustuhan niyo :3
> 
> For non-Filipino readers, I will translate this in English as soon as I'm finished with my school works ; - ;

Malapit na maggabi at hanggang ngayon, nakahiga pa rin si Zoro sa kubyerta ng Thousand Sunny. Papungas-pungas pa si Zoro. Dahil wala naman siyang gagawin mamayang gabi kung hindi kumain ng inihandang hapunan ni Sanji at magpahinga matapos mag-ensayo sa obserbatoryo, kaya ayun, naisipan niya na lang munang mag-siyesta. Nang walang ano-ano, lumapit na lang bigla sa kanya si Robin, bakas sa mukha niya ang tuwa, pansin ni Zoro. Dahil matalas ang mata ni Zoro pagdating sa alak, napansin na lang rin niya na mayroon din siyang dala-dalang isang bote sa kanyang isang kamay.

"Hm, napansin mo pala na may dala akong alak?"

Ngumiti si Robin, nakatayo pa rin sa harapan ni Zoro. "Alam kong 'di ka makakatanggi sa alak, Zoro, kaya sa'yo na lang to. Patagong binigay sakin ni Torao 'to," aniya, at inilapag sa harapan nito ang alak at umupo sa tabi ni Zoro.

Tumango na lamang si Zoro, hindi niya alam kung anong okasyon ang meron pero dahil may alak, syempre hinding hindi makakatanggi si Zoro. Alak 'yan eh.

"'Di ba magagalit si Torao sa 'yo 'pag binigay mo sakin 'to?" biro nito.

Umiling si Robin, "Hindi yan, ako pa. Tsaka alam naman siguro ni Torao na bibigay ko sa 'yo yan." sabi niya, at ngumiti kay Zoro.

"Sa bagay," sabi niya, at sabay kuha ng bote ng alak para buksan ito, "Sigurado ka ah?" Tiningnan niya si Robin, hinihintay niyang pigilan siya pero tumango lamang si Robin, at kibit balikat na lang si Zoro para inumin yung alak.

"Zoro, nga pala."

"Hm?" Tiningnan niya si Robin sa tabi niya at lumapit ang arkiyologo para hagkan ang pisngi nito.

"Ha?" Para tuloy umalis yung kaluluwa ni Zoro sa biglaang ginawa ni Robin, kung maiihambing siya sa kamatis, namumula na ang kanyang mukha. Muntikan niya nang mabuga ang iniinom niyang alak pero buti na lang hindi siya nagsasayang ng grasya.

Nakangisi, tumayo na lang si Robin at iniwang hindi makapaniwala si Zoro sa ginawa nito. Hindi niya na binigyan ng pagkakataon itong magsalita. Sa totoo lang, 'di maiwasan ni Zoro na mapangiti nang patago sa ginawa ni Robin. "Tangina naman, Zoro." sambit niya, at sabay hawak sa pisngi kung saan siya nahagkan ni Robin.

Nang umalis si Robin papunta sa kusina, narinig niya na lang ang sigaw ni Sanji mula rito, "Hoy, marimo! Ikaw na lang wala, tanga! Ano pa hinihintay mo dyan? Pasko?"

"Oo, gago teka lang. Eto na nga." Pabalang niyang sinabi, at tumayo sa kanyang kinauupuan. Kahit na kakaalis pa lang ni Robin, randam pa rin ni Zoro ang pagbilis ng kanyang tibok ng puso. Hindi naman ganito palagi pero siguro eto na yata yung sinasabi nung lintik na kusinero na 'yun— **pag-ibig**

**Author's Note:**

> Kung hindi pa kayo nakakasali sa zorobin discord, click niyo lang to! See you all there! 💖 [zorobin discord](https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu)


End file.
